Luces del viernes por la noche
by Aitnac
Summary: Preserie. Cinco drabbles cortos sobre varios personajes la semana previa al partido del capítulo piloto.


**Jason.**

_I think that everybody loves football._

Su padre ganó el estatal en 1980 y Jason aprendió a pasar el balón antes que a montar en bicicleta. Desde ese mismo momento desayunaba, comía, merendaba y cenaba fútbol, constantemente hambriento de lo que más amaba. Era la estrella del equipo con diez años cuando el entrenador Taylor empezó a entrenar a los infantiles y vio que aquel crío lanzaba el balón como si tuviera catorce. Le dijo "tienes un buen brazo, hijo, bien hecho" y le contestó "hemos jugado bien, entrenador" y después "entrenador, ¿puede enseñarme un _right slot 28_?". Se quedaron ensayando la jugada hasta que fue de noche y encendieron las luces del estadio. Siete años después de eso Jason no es solo la estrella del quinto curso, es la de toda la ciudad. El mejor _quarter back_ de su edad en toda América, una beca para jugar con Notre-Dame, quizá un puesto en los Cowboys de Dallas. Todo el mundo le saluda por la calle y los infantiles le llaman Señor Street y piensan que es mejor que Roger Staubach y Joe Montana juntos. Pero ante cada halago, anta cada predicción para el futuro, él se limita a sonreír bajando la cabeza y dice "ya veremos, de momento tenemos que pensar en ganar el siguiente partido".

El día antes del partido contra Westerby todo el mundo habla de Jason Street. En los periódicos, en la radio, incluso los tipos de ese programa que llevan siguiendo al equipo toda la semana. Se contabilizan sus pases completos, se hacen estadísticas con los _touchdown_ que los Panthers han marcado gracias a su brazo derecho, de los minutos que ha jugado. Números y más números que no logran explicar el por qué de su éxito. Porque ningún medio dice que después de cada victoria Jason siempre se quita mérito para dárselo al equipo o que conoce hasta al último de sus compañeros y tiene una palabra amable para todos, incluso aunque nunca jueguen. Ningún periódico dice que cuando los Panthers escuchan su voz gritando órdenes en el campo le oyen alto y claro por encima del bullicio de las gradas, como si les hablase a cada uno al oído. Seguirían esa voz hasta el mismísimo infierno si hiciera falta, ganarían todos los campeonatos del mundo por ella. El día antes del partido contra Westerby, la televisión habla del capitán en el campo y no dice nada del capitán en el corazón de los hombres. Pero nunca la televisión dijo algo que realmente importara.

**Tim.**

_I'm the caretaker, Street, you like it or not._

Estaba en cuarto grado y era el matón del curso. Les sacaba un palmo a todos los otros chicos y tenía las espaldas anchas como Tejas, más fuerza que ninguno de ellos. Su hermano Billy jugaba con los Panthers de _tail back_ suplente, era realmente malo pero dijo "Timmy ya tiene edad para los infantiles" y cuando se puso el uniforme y salió al campo y descubrió que todo lo que se esperaba de él era tirar al suelo a sus rivales, bueno, le encantó aquel juego. Porque aquello era algo que él podía hacer, para lo que no se necesitaba ser muy listo. Le pusieron de _full back_ explicándole que su misión era proteger al _quarter back_, un chaval casi de su altura pero más fibroso, inquieto y hablador que se llamaba Jason. Fue una amistad instantánea, inesperada y extraña que de alguna manera no sorprendió a nadie. Formaban el mejor de los equipos en el campo: uno el lanzador virtuoso, el otro el muro contra el que se estrellaban los rivales que querían placarlo. Fuera del campo también crecieron juntos: jugar en el jardín trasero de la casa de los Street, imaginando que estaban en la Super Bowl, descubrir lo bien que olían las chicas a los catorce, pirar clase para ir hasta el lago y pasar la tarde muertos de la risa bebiendo cerveza mientras se hacían los dueños de los sueños de Dillon, viviendo a lo grande, como a Tim le gustaba.

En su último año en el instituto Tim sigue siendo más o menos el matón que era en cuarto. Pendenciero, borracho, maldito. Tim es las botas de vaquero, el rifle para cazar los domingos por la mañana, las peleas en los bares y lo peor que piensas cuando piensas en Tejas. Es ese tipo de jugador, el que va resacoso a los entrenamientos y cree que todo eso que dice el entrenador antes de un partido, lo de jugar en equipo y ser un único corazón no son más que chorradas. No hay carteles en las gradas para el número 33 y nadie corea su nombre cuando saltan al campo, pero nunca se ha fijado en eso. Se limita a situarse en su puesto, justo por detrás del _quarter back_ y mira fijamente a la defensa contraria. Si le dan el balón avanzará imparable, se estrellará contra el muro que forma el equipo rival sin ni siquiera pestañear para ganar unas yardas. Si la jugada es más compleja, si Jason va a retrasarse con el balón en la mano para pasarlo, alto y arriba, casi tocando a Dios, en busca del _touchdown_, sus pies echan raíces en el suelo. Es lo que mejor se le da, lo que más le gusta. Cuando todos sus compañeros hayan sido derribados el permanecerá en pie, la última y solitaria línea de la batalla, para quienes intenten traspasar sus dominios.

**Matt.**

_I hold extra points some times._

Es el chico callado que se sienta al final de la clase y nunca levanta la mano aunque sepa la respuesta. No dirías de él que está en el equipo de fútbol porque alguien así, todo huesos largos y ojos asustados, parece más echo para dibujar y escuchar a Bob Dylan – en un mundo en el que ya nadie le escucha – que para pegarse por un balón ovalado en el campo. Y sin embargo hace todo eso. Y muchas otras cosas, sin que te des cuenta.

Cada día, Matt se levanta temprano, hace el desayuno de su abuela y observa por el rabillo del ojo si la mujer se toma las pastillas mientras bebe un vaso de leche de pie junto al fregadero. Los médicos dicen que es demencia, él solo sabe que no puedes dejarla acercarse a los fogones y que a veces, no siempre, le confunde con su abuelo muerto. Al salir de casa, el cartel del equipo con su nombre, _Saracen # 7_, está caído como siempre. En el coche camino del instituto, cuando la abuela ya se ha quedado sentada en su sillón favorito viendo la tele – la misma postura en la que la encontrará cuando vuelva a casa esta noche – Landry no deja de hablar sobre las cosas más peregrinas. Matt sospecha que no ha dejado de hablar desde que se conocieron en la guardería y él es algo así como el saco de boxeo de su verborrea. El monólogo de hoy incluye la descripción de un plan infalible para ligar con una animadora en el que vete tú a saber como están implicados un par de sonetos de Shakespeare.

- Eres retrasado, dice Matt antes de salir del coche.

- Si, bueno, ¿sabes que?, no te invitaré a la boda - se defiende el pelirrojo.

No puede hablar con su padre después de comer, antes del entrenamiento, porque la videoconferencia salta y se atasca comiéndose la mitad de sus frases que quedan perdidas en alguna parte entre Dillon y Bagdad. Es por eso que llega antes el campo y mientras se viste los demás jugadores van entrando y para cuando el entrenador les reúne a todos y les da los consejos del día él está sentado al fondo, asomando la cabeza entre dos defensas enormes, atento a la pizarra de todas formas, aunque no vaya a jugar el próximo viernes ni en toda la temporada.

- Te dejarán sujetar un punto extra, ¿no?, - dice Landry más tarde, sentado en el mostrador de la hamburguesería mientras Matt rellena un cucurucho de helado para un cliente que se impacienta – el año pasado sujetaste dos. No muy bien, reconozcámoslo, pero hemos entrenado lo de sujetar los puntos extra todo el verano y yo, como tu entrenador particular, creo que has mejorado, Saracen.

Matt deja escapar un gruñido que tal vez suena como "ya". Recuerda como acabó hace un mes todo el rollo de entrenar los puntos extra, cuando Landry casi se lleva su nariz por delante. Hay una razón para que su amigo no esté en el equipo y es la seguridad física de todos los demás.

De vuelta a casa acuesta a la abuela y hace los deberes de cálculo sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Quizá más tarde practique lanzando el balón contra la rueda que tiene colgada en el patio trasero, el único sitio del mundo donde es _quarter back_ titular. Cuando sale afuera ya ha anochecido sobre Tejas y la luz del porche de su casa brilla con poca intensidad comparada con las de otros vecinos de la calle. A Matt le basta así. Ve lo justo para lanzar al centro de la rueda, con los ojos muy abiertos.

**Eric.**

_I see us winning out there tonight. That is not what I'm expecting. __I expect you boys to play football._

Ser entrenador principal es muy distinto a ser entrenador de _quarter backs_. Primero, cuando le dan el puesto, todo el mundo que conoce le felicita. El director de la escuela, los profesores, los otros entrenadores y esos críos del equipo a los que ha visto crecer. Esos a los que les ha enseñado como leer la cobertura antes de lanzar y lo que es un _Crossfire 44_. Después alguien a quien no conoce le pregunta por la calle, _Perdone, ¿es usted el entrenador Taylor?_ y más tarde le hacen descuento cuando va a cambiar las ruedas del coche _Invita la casa, entrenador_. Y un día enciende la radio por la mañana y ahí están, toda esa gente llamando y preguntándose quien narices es él y si podrá pasar la defensa del Westerby en el primer partido de la temporada – la mitad de las llamadas creen que no podrá -. Y lo único que puede hacer, con las felicitaciones y los descuentos y ese tipo que le habla en el servicio de caballeros de un restaurante para contarle que jugadas usar en el segundo cuarto si van perdiendo es decir _gracias señor, se lo agradezco_.

La mayor parte de los días se queda hasta tarde en el campo viendo videos de los equipos rivales. Analiza las jugadas y las apunta en su libreta, piensa en como contrarrestarlas, que hacer si están a veinte yardas de la meta y quedan treinta segundos de partido, como patear si van ganando, mil cosas. En el gimnasio de noche, con la tele encendida, el fútbol no es más que lo que era cuando tenía diez años: una pelota, dos equipos, un campo para jugar y la forma en que te llenan las cosas que realmente amas. A veces, por no decir siempre, le preocupa olvidarse de eso. Así que de vuelta a casa, mientras conduce a oscuras y en la emisora deportiva siguen con la interminable cháchara sobre el partido del viernes, se pregunta a si mismo a donde va a llevarles todo esto. La locura de esta ciudad, lo que ocurrirá si pierden un partido, la forma en la que los chicos serán adulados si ganan. Solo se le ocurre una estrategia para salir victoriosos de este torbellino, para pasar las defensas de todos los equipos rivales y traer a Dillon el campeonato estatal sin perder el alma en el camino. Es una estrategia maestra: jugar al fútbol. Porque después de todo, es para eso para lo que están aquí. E intenta decírselo a los chicos antes de cada partido, en cada entrenamiento, siempre, que en el campo lo difícil no es ganar ni perder sino jugar bien. Y eso es lo que espera de ellos, lo único que les pide, que salgan del vestuario y entren a él con la mirada alta, el orgullo del trabajo bien hecho. Porque lo sabe y quiere que ellos también lo sepan durante toda su vida: que los ojos limpios, los corazones repletos, no perderán jamás.

**Dillon.**

_Ain't that serious, it's only football._

Dillon tiene 90.943 habitantes. Casi 24.000 familias. 1197 bares. Dillon tiene 10 pozos pretolíferos que han cerrado en los últimos quince años, 152 refugiados del Katrina y 25 chicos sirviendo en Irak. Dos bibliotecas, cuatro parques, un cementerio.

Dillon tiene un equipo de fútbol, todas las calles vacías los viernes por la noche.

En esencia Dillon es como todas las ciudades del planeta. Un montón de semáforos y asfalto, las luces de los coches al anochecer, tapas de alcantarillas y supermercados que acumulan la cajas de fruta podrida en la acera para que se lo lleve el camión de la basura. Concesionarios de coches. Peluquerías. Centros comerciales con cines y tiendas que venden cachorritos. Iglesias. Cárceles. Salas de conciertos. Gente. Gente que ama, que odia, gente que sufre, que tiene úlceras, créditos por pagar, un pariente muriéndose en algún lado. Gente que vota a los republicanos y gente que vota a los demócratas. Gente que tiene escopetas en el armario bajo la escalera y gente que tiene balas en algún lugar de su abdomen, viviendo entre las vísceras.

Gente que sueña.

Porque todos soñamos y, a veces, soñamos juntos.

Cuando los hombres sueñan escriben sonetos y levantan catedrales. En Dillon han construido un estadio para los Panthers. Sus muros son gradas de hormigón, sus pilares enormes focos de luz, su techo el cielo - es naranja y azul, deshaciéndose poco a poco sobre Tejas -. Si se lo observa a lo lejos las noches de partido parece que el estadio brilla desde dentro, como si la luz irradiase de las personas y se elevase hacia el infinito. Quizá sea así. Quizá cuando los chicos saltan al campo, azul puro sobre verde brillante, miles de corazones se encienden, chillan, agonizan y se desbordan en un caos de luz. Parpadean con cada yarda ganada y se apagan con los tantos ajenos. Y cuando la pelota rompe el aire en dirección al _running back_ que corre, Dillon contiene el aliento y reza en silencio. La plegaria rebota contra las gradas de hormigón, sube trazando espirales por los postes de luz, queda suspendida, como el brillo del campo, sobre las cabezas de todos, contra ese cielo inabarcable. Incluso los ateos rezan. Porque es solo un juego pero sobre el césped están sus sueños, su mezquindad, su gloria. Y esa es una fe por la que merece la pena arrodillarse. Es la fe de Dillon, creer en el fútbol.


End file.
